1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to chimney cleaning and, more particularly, pertains to a chimney sweep system which includes a mechanically raised and lowered scraper assembly with two independently adjustable solid scrapers connected by a flexing parallelogram.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, chimneys have been cleaned manually pulling a brush attached to the end of a long rod or pole upward and downward through the chimney. The removed creosote and dust falls to the bottom of the chimney where is is removed at the completion of cleaning. As each chimney brush fits only one size of chimney, a variety of sizes of brushes must be available to a chimney sweep.
In general, the prior art chimney cleaners have been large, complex, and messy mechanical devices requiring pulleys, reels, bracket members, or bases located on both the top and bottom of the chimney. The prior art chimney cleaners have also generally utilized brushes or lateral fingers of fixed size thereby limiting their application to a single chimney dimension.
These systems, or variations of them, contain serious drawbacks. One major drawback is that in general their size and complexity precludes easy portability. Another drawback is the lack of an adjustable cleaning assembly for use on chimney flues of various sizes and thus the commitment necessity of maintaining a number of variously sized cleaning assemblies. An additional drawback is the absence of adjustability for the accommodation of various chimney widths. Finally, none of these systems provide for collection of the removed creosote and dust.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a portable and adjustable chimney sweep system of reduced size and complexity, including an elasticized collection bag which retains scraped and removed debris, and which is adjustable to accommodate any size chimney and/or chimney flue.